Wizards and Witches
by DarkandFirePokemon18
Summary: In the Kalos region the Dragon types are the strongest, the evil guilds convince them to destroy the region. Eight heroes get called together by a detective and a undercover agent to save the region. One OC - Scarlett since I couldn't find anyone nearly as dark for her PaulxScarlett, AshxMay, MistyxGary and DrewxDawn. Rated T just in case


Dawn's POV

The fairy kingdom is breathtakingly beautiful, I thought to myself. The gentle breeze blowing my hair like I was in a tornado but all I wanted to do was take in the beauty of the view.

When I was done admiring the view I went to go get my curling iron to start re-curling my messed up wind hair. Once I was happy with my uniform curls I turned my head back at the window to take a look at the view for the last time that day. A small Swanna was standing on my windowsill with a note under its wing. It then flew away, the note still on the windowsill. I took a look at the note the beautiful Swanna left me.

To Princess Dawn,

Please come The Prism tower in Lumiose city at the stroke of midnight tonight.

Don't tell anybody where you are going.

That is pretty much all it said. Midnight?! Are they crazy? Tell nobody? This has to be a trap or a love note but I want to go, I want to see what they want me to for. Curiosity killed the cat, well I'm curious and I want to see what is happening.

If it was a lover I want to look my best, I put on my favourite dress. It was a sweetheart neck strapless white dress a crystal shiny belt on my waist from there the rest were ruffles. I paired them with silver crystal stilettos and a white Chanel handbag and since it was summer I didn't need a jacket.

I was ready to leave for Lumiose and I told my mum Johanna (though she is most known as Titania) that I was going on a date. I didn't tell her that I didn't know what the hell I was getting myself into.

I took a train to Lumiose and made my way to the Prism Tower in the middle of Lumiose city. Since it was so dark outside I was scared for my life. I took no short cuts; I stayed to the street lamps like glue. Since it was a safe zone I couldn't use my powers and become intangible. I was starting to think this was the biggest mistake of my life. I can't die here but I could get kidnapped or worse raped.

I finally got to the Prism tower, all the lights were lit and it was beautiful, I was glad I got to see a beautiful sight like that before I die. I instantly saw two people, they were so easy to recognize because they were dressed in black. The first one was a girl; she had a black hooded cape, which slightly touched the floor. On her back were two swords and that is all I could see about her. She was leaning against the tower with her arms crossed, I could tell because the cape was slightly raised.

The second was a male he had a black hoodie with the hood up, black skinny jeans and black vans. I couldn't tell anything about him but he was sitting on the floor also leaning on the prism tower.

I walked closer and closer towards the two in black. They didn't notice me at first but when I got to be ten meters away I stepped on a twig. Both of there heads tilted up at the same time, I could feel there eyes burning a hole in my body.

"You should go home it's dangerous this late at night." The women said

"Someone asked me to come here for your information." I said, slightly angry.

It was silence from there. I didn't want to talk to them, which was unusual for me since I am such a loudmouth but I'm scared.

"Get away from me!" Some one yelled, it was from the other side of the prism tower

All three of us turned our head to look what was happening.

It was a girl with beautiful orange hair; she had a tomboyish look to her. Three old men were surrounding her, they could be drunk or they could just be sober. Who knows?

"We should go help." I said

The two were already making there way there but they sure took there time. I was the only one who was somewhat running while the other two were just walking at an average speed. By the time I turned the corner I could see the poor girl was on the floor her eyes pouring down with tears. The two men were dead serious and that's when I started to get confused the two men were gone and a different one had appeared.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, he put his hand out

"Yeah, thanks for saving me but don't think for a second that I'm useless and weak." The girl said grabbing his hand and pulling herself up

"The name's Gary, Gary Oak." Gary a.k.a the man said

"Misty." She said

I stood there still looking at the two, Misty and Gary hmm. Misty looked pretty; she had short orange hair with some hair in a side ponytail. She dressed like somewhat of a tomboy she was wearing an orange tube top; blue jeans and blue sneakers .No wonder those two guys wanted her

Gary looked pretty handsome; I wonder how Misty could be so rude to a man with spikey brown hair.

"Keep moving." The man in black said, they were now way ahead of me

I ran full speed ahead, trying to catch up.

"Are you alright, we heard you scream." I said to Misty

"Yeah, I'm fine." Misty replied

"I'm Dawn." I said

"Misty."

"Gary."

"So why are you guys here." Gary asked

"Well I got this note asking to meet here at midnight." I said

"Yeah same, I got this letter in my mailbox." Misty added, pulling out an opened letter

"What about you two," Gary asked the two in black "What are your names anyway and why don't you take the hoods off."

"Paul," the man in black said, "I got a text message to my phone."

"Scarlett, it dropped down from a Swanna." The woman in black said

I suddenly felt someone grabbing me from behind, they smelt like roses. His arm was around my neck making it harder to breathe. You can't die in Lumiose but you can come bloody close.

"You better tell me why I'm here." The man said

"You got a note right, well so do we so just let go off the girl." Misty said

"I need some proof." The man said

"Here take this." I said, I quickly opened up my bag and shoved the note to the man

He finally let me go. "Princess Dawn?! How come it doesn't address me like royalty." He said

I could finally could see what he looked like he had shaggy green hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo with a moss green tie and black vans.

"So he has taste." I said to myself then it just hit me with what he just said

"Never mind that." I said, I snatched the note from his hand so fast I could've given him a paper cut

"Princess Dawn…" Paul mumbled

"Air to the fairy throne." Scarlett added

I was a silence from then on, they know my name, my type, my family and my position and what do I know about them? There name.

"Well my name is Drew, I'm an elite wizard of the grass type." The guy who just grabbed me said

"Since we're doing descriptions, I'm Gary and elite wizard of the physic type."

"Misty, an elite wizard of the water type."

"Paul, elite wizard of the ice type."

"Scarlett, elite fighting wizard."

"I'm May! A elite wizard of the fire type." A random girl says

"Did you also get asked to be here?" I ask

"Yeah and since it was introductions I couldn't miss out." May says

"Pikachu do you think we're lost?" I hear in the distance

"Pika pi." A Pikachu says

"Oh man, like I said never trust notes." The voice said again

Every single one of us turned our heads, we knew whoever that person was in the distance was in the same boat as us. All I could see was a silhouette of a male and a Pikachu in the near distance.

"I think I found the Prism Tower Pikachu." The man said

"Pik-a-chu." The Pikachu said

A youthful looking man walked out of the shadows, he had messy brownish black hair with light brown eyes. He had a cuteish look to him with yellow headphones on his neck, a yellow t-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, baggy blue jeans and yellow sneakers. His cute Pikachu walking beside him.

"Hope we're not late," The man said, "The name is Ash and this is Pikachu."

"Perfect everybody is here." A dark silhouette in the walls said, it was a male's voice

"I told you they would come." Another dark silhouette appeared next to the other said, this time it was a females voice

* * *

A/N – So the first chapter of my story "Wizards and Wicked." I hope you enjoyed it. I know my writing is not the best and I apologise for that. All the main characters in this story are nineteen years old. Some things I have changed in this story are the types. Every type is an enemy. I combined fighting and steel together but I just called it fighting, I also combined bug and grass but I just called it grass.

Please follow, favourite and review

-DarkandFireTypePokemon

Ninth of January 2014


End file.
